


Consciousness Reconstruction

by shnakee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnakee/pseuds/shnakee
Summary: 前男友设定的（伪）科幻故事，主要还是言情，一点都不科学，一点都不。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	Consciousness Reconstruction

“不好意思，先生。”顶着一头黑色卷毛的小学员抬头看了一眼这位不速之客，飞快地在脑子里搜索了一圈人名无果后，歪了歪脑袋，“这里是研究所，不开放的。门诊在一层，您要是找不到的话，我可以带路。”

来者全身上下裹得严严实实，脸上只露出一双看不出神情的湖蓝色眼睛：“谢谢你的好意。不过我确实就是来研究所找人的，有非常紧要的事情商议。”

“最近有一个比较重要的项目，大部分研究人员都到外地闭关了。罗伊斯博士又恰巧出诊，现在所里只剩我们这帮他带的学生。”小学员说着站起身来，“看您的样子挺着急的，不如我下楼去找他换班吧。”

“没关系。”来者弯起双眼，看上去似乎是一个微笑，“让他先忙吧。我想我暂时还不缺这一个上午。”

“那我先带您找个屋子休息。”小学员从桌子后面绕出来，“方便留个姓名吗？”

“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。”

“好的，先生。等下，”小学员在震惊中抬起头，男人已经拉下了口罩，正冲着他笑，“老天啊！我是说，趁他不在，您能给我签个名吗？”

尽管一再推脱，莱万还是被直接带到了罗伊斯的办公室，有些尴尬地坐在了转椅上。他敢打赌，除了罗伊斯本人，整个BVB恐怕没有人比他更熟悉这间屋子了，即使刚刚那位腼腆地炫耀自己现在和罗伊斯公用一屋的小学员也难以匹敌。这间屋子的角落里曾孕育出的不仅是他震撼世界的研究成果，还有他鲜为人知的炽热情感，他的，他们的，秘密的拥抱和亲吻，酣畅淋漓的性爱。

莱万失神地望向天花板，他总是在计划有一天回到这里，带上星空、月光和一车的玫瑰花，带上满腔的歉意以及全部的爱，再次向他告白，求他回到他的身边。待他功成名就，待世界验证了他的哲学，待时间抚平了罗伊斯的恨。

总之不是这么狼狈的现在。

“我给博士发过消息了，他过一会儿就上来。”小学员桑乔推开门，打断了莱万的思绪，“或许我可以先帮一点忙？”

作为年轻过的研究者，莱万非常理解桑乔的好奇心。于是他慷慨地挑了一些易懂的理论进行讲解，并陈述了当前存在的漏洞——当然削弱了它的严重性。桑乔听得很认真，时不时提出疑问，莱万也都一一耐心解答。

“我离开的时候BVB的研究大方向在神经网络，所以最初我对前额叶与丘脑背内侧核之间联系的认识相对浅表，追溯回去，这个漏洞大概就是那个时候埋下的。”

“其实您当初可以留下来的。”桑乔有些遗憾地眨巴着眼睛，“这几年，尤其是您的技术临床应用后，BVB在这方面的研究也可以算得上是突飞猛进了。”

看来这孩子什么都不懂，莱万的嘴角抽搐了一下，笑得不太自然：“我和BVB的研究哲学不一样，在这里没有什么实验的余地。”

事实上，最早在所谓“研究哲学”上产生分歧的正是他们搭档二人。莱万还记得罗伊斯第一次读完他的开题报告初稿时惊诧的表情。

“有什么不对吗？”莱万走过去弯下腰，轻轻环住罗伊斯，把下巴抵在他的肩窝里。

“不，不对，但不是学术上的。”罗伊斯来来回回地翻看，直到那几张纸都被他手心里的冷汗沾湿，变得皱皱巴巴，“是伦理上不对。程序植入意识，亏你想得出来。”

“这是未来的必然趋势，随着物质变得越来越匮乏，要想维持幸福的现状，就只能从人类的精神世界上出发。”莱万掐了掐罗伊斯的腰，冲他敏感的耳朵吹着气，“晚上想吃什么？”

“别闹，我认真的。”罗伊斯双脚使劲蹬住地面，把自己连同转椅一起转过来面朝着莱万，“这相当于是打开潘多拉盒子，太危险了。你或许可以保证自己程序的合理性，可一旦开启了这个领域的研究，一定还会有新的程序的植入，你能保证别人都像你一样心怀好意吗？最糟糕的情况是，最终人类都将陷入意识世界，彻底逃避现实。渣叔说过，脑科学研究永远要建立在不违背伦理的前提下。”

“但渣叔也说了，研究人员要勇于创新，不能拘泥于过去的成果。”

“你这是胡搅蛮缠。”罗伊斯站起身来把开题报告摔在桌上，“反正我绝不同意。你要么换个课题，要么换个搭档。”

在一阵沉默中，桑乔给自己接了杯水，又回到座位上。莱万意识到气氛不太对，于是摸着鼻子换了个话题：“BVB近来还好吗？”

“很好吧。相较前几年，资金相对充足了些，谢天谢地，老瓦最近脑子可算清楚了。”桑乔轻笑着挠了挠后脑勺，“BVB一直是年轻的科研人员愿意选择的地方，我们都在这里成长了很多。博士是个很棒的人，能力超强，性格也nice，做事成熟稳重，说话滴水不漏，长得还好看。”

成熟稳重罗伊斯，莱万持续摸着他的鼻子，心想这孩子应该是真的啥也不懂。

敲门声就在此时响起，连同一个柔软好听的声音：“杰登？我进来了？”

桑乔欢快地跟进门的人打了个招呼，而他成熟稳重的罗伊斯博士在看见他身旁的波兰人后，径直走过来揪住他的耳朵：“杰登桑乔！这就是你说的‘大帅哥学长’？嗯？我平时说的话你都当放屁了？”

“哎呦！疼疼疼，博士我错了！”桑乔龇牙咧嘴地掰开罗伊斯的手，低下头委屈道，“您平时只说不让我们提他的名字，又没说不让我们接见他啊……”

这不是嘴硬的时候，空气中的诡异逐渐蔓延开来，桑乔见势赶紧连滚带爬地逃出了门。

“是个好苗子。”莱万对着桑乔的背影发出了一句赞许。

“小天才。”罗伊斯骄傲地朝他扬起下巴，“我们的。哪儿也不去。”

二人在克洛普驳回莱万的选题后吵了一次更为激烈的架，罗伊斯气得直骂莱万“自私”，为了自己的野心丝毫不顾普罗大众的精神安全，莱万三言两语讲不清道理，最后索性把架吵到了床上，罗伊斯的双手在扭打中被领带绑在了床头，全程红着眼睛承受莱万发狠的顶弄，咬紧牙关、一声不吭，把呻吟和眼泪全都咽进肚里。

结束后两人都筋疲力尽，莱万把罗伊斯从浴室抱回床上的时候，小金毛已经开始迷迷糊糊地哼唧了，波兰人从背后揽住他轻吻他头顶的发旋，被尚在气头上的罗伊斯胡乱甩开胳膊，自己一个人裹着被子滚到了床沿边。

莱万睁了半宿眼睛，待身边人的呼吸稳定下来，才轻手轻脚地凑过去重新把他捞进怀里，罗伊斯翻了个身栽进他的臂弯，蓬松的金发蹭着他的脖子，莱万用气声在他耳边哄着情话，低头一看发现小金毛已经睁开了眼睛。

“没睡着？”莱万把盖住罗伊斯眼睛的一绺刘海撩开，黑暗中的绿宝石雾蒙蒙地闪着光。

“醒了。”罗伊斯抽了下鼻子，睫毛跟着颤了颤。

没人戳穿哭鼻子小孩撒的谎。

“Lewy。”

“我在。”莱万捧着罗伊斯的脸，用大拇指抹掉他的眼泪，食指指节轻轻刮着他脸上的泪痕。

“我们再跟渣叔商量商量，或许能各退一步。”罗伊斯把脑袋埋进他怀里，手也顺从地环上了他的腰，“但是你别走，好不好？”

那是罗伊斯第一次在这件事上向他示弱。

也是最后一次。

和现在的罗伊斯交流是一件很容易的事。莱万看着他认真冷峻的表情，觉得恍若隔世。许久不见，这个罗伊斯确实成熟得多了，他少了别扭和任性，并且懂得接受别离和隐藏情绪，不再是当年毛躁的小家伙。

——他亲手把那个罗伊斯弄丢了，并且大概率再也找不回来。

“修复程序漏洞，这不该是你来找我的原因。”罗伊斯显得非常冷静，“加泰罗尼亚、马德里、甚至英国——都是更好的选择。别告诉我你不知道这早就不是我的研究方向了。”

“但只有你看过最初的那个程序。况且我不保证他们能帮我保密，这会引起大范围的恐慌。”波兰人叹了口气，“我也来不及跑那么远了。”

“等等，你的意思是说——”罗伊斯的声音提高了一截，眼睛里也写满了诧异，“不会吧，是我猜的那样吗？我以为你永远不会干这种蠢事。”

“很不幸，就是这样。更糟的是，我是第一个实验品。”莱万的语气保持着一贯的波澜不惊，彷佛灾难并非发生在他身上，“修复程序是我个人的事，但现在看来，时间并不太够。因此我需要一个人帮忙阻止我意识的消散，尽量延长我的寿命，而你是这方面的专家。”

罗伊斯站起身来在屋子里来回踱着步，脚步声中全是烦躁和不安，第三次走到莱万面前的时候他停了下来，双手向后支撑在桌上，直视对方的眼睛：“你要我帮你分析、治疗，顺便隐瞒，真是好大一个任务。你有没有想过，如果我不同意呢？”

“那我最多还有一个星期清醒。”莱万深吸一口气，罗伊斯的反应在他意料之中，“如果在这之前没有完成修复，那么一切都将万劫不复。这不仅是我一个人的命，更是几千万被植入者的，他们会陆陆续续和我以同样的方式失去意识。”

“所以你拿他们的命来跟我赌。”罗伊斯皱起眉头，“或者说，你是在威胁我，莱万多夫斯基先生。”

“不，不是。”莱万耷拉下眼皮，显得非常受伤，“我是在求你，Marco。”

死缠烂打永远比好言好语有效。罗伊斯又是心软又是权衡利弊，最终给莱万找了一间病房住下。

“BVB的内部构造不需要我介绍了吧。”罗伊斯拿起笔在门口的牌子上写下莱万的大名，“有问题就按铃，别客气。我可不想FCB的大明星死在这儿。”

“真是太贴心了。”莱万假装没听见罗伊斯话里的冷嘲热讽，“你有事就忙你的，不用太操心我。”

“你以为我想？”罗伊斯翻了个白眼，“我巴不得你赶紧解决完你的事儿然后该回哪儿回哪儿去，别等过几天媒体全来了，托马斯还得亲自打电话跟我要人。”

“慕尼黑的家伙们不至于少了一个莱万多夫斯基就运转不下去。”莱万缓缓低下头，他并没有告诉罗伊斯事情的全部。植入且已开始运作的程序是不可逆的，他的修复只不过是对那些后来者们的补偿，不让错误更加错误。好消息是，临床应用比他本人偷偷给自己做实验的时间晚了一年，因此现在补救还来得及。

坏消息是，他自己成了彻头彻尾的牺牲品。

从来不会做错事的莱万多夫斯基，这次怕是再也回不去慕尼黑了。

不出他们所料，媒体没过几天就纷纷追了过来，莱万躺在床上看罗伊斯对着长枪短炮的发布会直播，感觉五味杂陈。

以前他怼天怼地的混世小魔王敢指着瓦茨克的鼻子骂街，但面对媒体居然会害羞，所以从来都是他被推到镜头前接受采访，而他的Marco就躲在镜头外朝他没完没了地做鬼脸，每次都能逗得他宠溺地嘴角上扬，三言两语对付完媒体，再找个没人的地方好好亲亲他。

到底是时日不多的人了，一天到晚除了工作就是回忆过去。莱万拍了拍脑壳，重新把精力集中到电脑上。

临近岁末，罗伊斯总会变得格外忙，莱万深知他工作起来不要命的个性，出于惯性提醒了几句注意身体。这段日子里小专家已经帮把他把意识调整得非常稳定了，莱万的修复工作进行得很顺利，距离收尾越来越近，他能感觉到自己的情绪状态和精神状态都回光返照般的好，除了半夜总做一个稀奇古怪的噩梦。罗伊斯在梦里坐在一个巨大的热气球上向他挥手，他拼了命地想要抓住那粉嫩的指尖，却怎么追也追不上，他把身边的一切都往天上扔，玫瑰花和棉花糖，足球和活的小狗，罗伊斯尽数接住，一句话不说地冲他歪嘴笑，波兰人奔跑着不断喊他的名字，却只能看着热气球带着他的爱人和整个世界，越飞越远，慢慢消失不见了。

莱万知道这是他之前植入的程序在做最后的挣扎。那个程序名为“理想世界”，意为让人们在意识中实现理想，毕竟有遗憾的才叫现实，像他这样在现实里因为种种原因不敢走错一步路的人，总会有一些无法言说的遗憾，因而非常渴望在梦境或者可视的幻想里做出弥补。

大概是现在的他在意识里已经觉得罗伊斯可以强大到独当一面，与世界平和而勇敢地交手了，他并不希望因为自己的原因拖慢罗伊斯奔跑的脚步，所以才会搞出这么个淡出世界与他离别的梦，尽管这个告别在他这一方显得很不从容。

只是，脑子啊脑子，咱们都快完蛋了，能不能来点甜蜜的幻境。莱万苦笑着想。

罗伊斯来看他的时间拖得越来越晚，这天已经接近凌晨，进门的时候莱万也还在睁着眼睛敲电脑，小专家挑着眉问：“还没睡？”

“这几天加加班就快完事儿了。”罗伊斯显然是刚从外面回来，说起话来喷得屋子里一股寒气，莱万抬起头来看向他鼻头冻得红红的前男友，习惯性地伸手蹭了蹭，然后开始帮他解围巾，“冷不冷？”

罗伊斯愣愣地摇头，停顿了一下软着嗓子说：“外面下雪了。”

和罗伊斯搭档的第一个冬天，他们的大课题正进入了没完没了通宵泡实验室的阶段，莱万清晰地记得那天的雪是从黄昏开始下的，当时他正在实验室里处理数据，罗伊斯刚刚出门去置办一些实验用品，顺便做一点实际走访。做完手头工作的时候天已经黑透了，雪积得很厚，从窗户望出去就像大面积的白色恐怖，莱万撑着脑袋对屏幕发了会儿呆，然后果断地披上衣服出了门，手里还拿着一件大衣一条围巾。

找罗伊斯不是一件困难的事，小火箭从小到大常走的不过都是那么几条路：去超市、去球场、去几家特定的香肠店。莱万斟酌片刻选了第三条路，幸运地在距离美食街的第二个十字路口找到了罗伊斯。小金毛显然被冻得够呛，抱着一大堆快餐纸袋从红绿灯对面向他跑来，鼻尖和耳朵尖都红红的，喘气的时候哈气把周围的雪花都冻了个透心凉。

“宵夜，我们的。”罗伊斯从纸袋里抽出一小根热气腾腾的香肠塞到莱万嘴里，冰凉的手指划过对方的嘴唇，“刚想打电话告诉你我这就回去。”

“雪下得太大了，不放心你。”莱万叼着香肠把大衣给罗伊斯披上，再用围巾把他勒紧，“冷不冷？”

“冷不冷热不热，雪下得多好看你也只会问这两句。”罗伊斯翻着白眼去拽莱万的领子，“还有没有别的词儿了？嗯？”

莱万不说话，握住他的手腕用嘴哈气，试图帮他暖和过来。

“Lewy?”罗伊斯歪着头，脸颊微微泛红，似乎并不是冻得。

“都没你好看。”莱万抬起眉头看向他，眼睛里一片蔚蓝，“我是说，雪景也好，阳光也好，都没你好看。”

“我喜欢你，Marco。我们在一起吧。”

不知道是不是梦境带来的错觉，莱万觉得罗伊斯对他的态度转变了很多，他开始露出迷糊和任性的一面，不再只是把冷冰冰的刺亮给他看。不论是因为什么，波兰人都对这甚至可能是幻想中的柔软倍感珍惜，这种感觉恍若隔世，让他回想起了他们还在一起的最后一段日子，那时他也是这么小心翼翼地试探着保护着，直到彻底失去他的那一天。

“你的意识网络稳定多了。”罗伊斯两眼直勾勾地盯了一会儿电脑，又转向莱万，“我想我的任务也快要结束了。你还有多久完工？”

“不出意外的话，后天就能好。”

“那你买张票回慕尼黑？需要人送吗？”

“不回慕尼黑。”莱万无声地叹气，“我累了，Marco，只想好好睡一觉。”

“我腾出一间BVB的病房供你睡觉，你猜猜得有多少人追着打我？”罗伊斯笑着打趣，手里转着的笔掉到了地上。

“我的意思是，回华沙休息一阵。”莱万弯腰帮罗伊斯捡起笔，抬起头咽了口唾沫，“能陪我一起吗？”

别拒绝我。

尽管还有PlanBPlanC，但我只是想再多看你几眼。

“好。”罗伊斯沉默了几秒，微微点了点头。

深冬的波兰首都非常肃穆，很久以前曾有无数的战车碾过她的土地，那是几个世纪也抚不平的伤痕。花岗石顶端的国王身披战袍，右手挥舞大弯刀，左手举着十字架，被漂亮的建筑包围着。他从莱万记事起就站在那里了，现在他的意识即将离开这个世界，而国王会始终站在那里，目睹一桩又一桩的别离。

他还记得很多年前第一次带罗伊斯来华沙的时候，那也是他的Marco第一次离开家乡过的圣诞节，为此他特地提前嘱咐妈妈学了一些德国风味的佳肴，还从多特蒙德寄了几件平时陪罗伊斯睡觉的床头床上床下用品，被小金毛揪着耳朵调笑说多此一举。当晚罗伊斯在餐桌上把他们一家老小夸得天花乱坠，连一向对他找了个男朋友这件事耿耿于怀的姐姐，也被哄得乐呵着偷偷朝他竖大拇指，临走的时候把家里所有的好东西都往罗伊斯手里塞。

就是这么神奇，谁都喜欢他。莱万回想起这些又不禁轻笑，那是他童年后最热闹温馨的一个圣诞节，父亲走后，他第一次觉得“家”这个概念不再那么支离破碎，只是这个新的“家”存在的时间太过短暂。

他想问罗伊斯他还记得吗，但他没有开口，尽管大概率罗伊斯明天就要回去德国，然后发现这一别就是永别。

晚饭后两个人默默地在大街上走，罗伊斯在前面不安分地踢着石子，莱万在第一盏路灯亮起来的时候叫住他，从口袋里掏出了一个信封。

华沙的街头飘起了稀疏的雪，老天爷几年前哭着说他们应该在一起，现在又送了他们一场盛大的告别。

“给你的。”

“是什么？”罗伊斯一脸狐疑地接过信封掂量了两下，“拿钱谢我的话大可不必。”

“不是。”莱万神神秘秘地凑到他的耳边，“是情书。”

罗伊斯瞪了他一眼，抓起信封就要拆。

“骗你的。”莱万急忙按住他的手，又好声好气地哄道，“乖，回去再看。”

罗伊斯的表情逐渐变得古怪起来，歪七扭八了一阵最后扯出了一个自嘲的笑。

“哦，下一步是不是要说你给我买了明天回德国的机票，然后不声不响地死在这儿，等我给你收拾烂摊子。”罗伊斯在莱万错愕的目光中挣开了他的手，二话不说撕开了信封，倒出来一张纸和一个U盘，“让你失望了，计划通先生。我是专家哦，这可是你说的。你的身体怎么回事我最清楚不过了，想让我不明不白地离开波兰，没门儿。”

“另外，”罗伊斯的脸在路灯下有一层薄薄的金色茸毛，睫毛也是金色的，橄榄绿眼睛里的星光喷着火，莱万见他咬牙切齿地从身上摸出了另一个U盘，把两个造型一摸一样的黄黑色U盘捧在手心里，得意地扬起狮子般的金发，“这两个月里我也写了个程序，你猜是什么？”

克洛普刚刚发现他们两个在谈恋爱的时候，把他们双双叫到了办公室。二人并没有迎来想象中“科研搭档之间不能有爱情”的批评教育，满脸胡渣的德国人只是从抽屉里拿出了两个U盘塞在二人手中，然后一只胳膊搂住一个：“你们知道的，我妻子是设计师，这个U盘就是就是她设计的，还没上市，先送你们两个用着，怕以后太抢手买不到。等有一天你们的研究成果把它们填满了，我亲自帮你们公布恋情。”

“小伙子们，好好干。”莱万记得克洛普拍着他的臂膀，“未来是你们的。”

“我想我还有时间听你亲自讲。”莱万好一会儿才从惊异的情绪中缓过来，接着转而握住罗伊斯的双手，“你总是在我的计划之外，Marco，永远，每一次都是。”

“笨蛋Lewy。”罗伊斯颤抖地笑着，寒风吹干了他的眼泪，“你老啦，再也骗不了我了。”

“是Marco长大了，也学会瞒天过海了。”莱万把手攀上对方的后颈，先雪花一步，衔住了那两片冰凉的唇瓣。

“就是这样，我把它取名为“意识重塑”，Consciousness Reconstruction。”罗伊斯言简意赅地概述完了他的程序，“所以你愿意用它吗？”

“潜意识边界……”莱万皱着眉，“也就是说，是一种有意识的昏睡，但在昏睡中不知道这是幻境，也没有现实世界的记忆。”

“我发现得太晚了。”罗伊斯挠挠后脑勺，懊悔道，“要是你早点告诉我，我肯定能想出更好的，说不定能让你彻底清醒地活着。”

“没关系，你不是说你设计了破解程序吗，说不定我在意识中能找到破绽，然后某一天就醒过来了。”波兰人轻轻揉着罗伊斯的头发，“不过你得常常来看我，然后把我接回德国去，不然我哪天又突然出现，得吓死个人。”

“我当然得常常来看你，等你什么时候没呼吸了就把你埋了。”罗伊斯没好气地拍他的大腿，顿了一下又继续说道，“其实，我看了你的梦境。”

“很久以来我都以为跟你了断才是最好的。直到那天发现了你意识网络里的消散信号，天知道我有多崩溃，我几乎是一瞬间就想起来了所有的事，我们的过往，我们的研究，还有我们的爱。然后马不停蹄地去写程序。”

“我知道即使重来一万遍，你也还是要走的，这没什么。我们各自走各自的路，也是很酷的一件事情。只是我当时太年轻了，又骄傲，什么都不明白，可惜现在已经来不及了。”

“我从来没有停止过爱你，Lewy。”

罗伊斯说完这么一大堆话，终于松了一口气，他推了推莱万的腰，又恢复了嬉皮笑脸：“好啦，准备送你上路。你来还是我来？”

莱万多夫斯基对这个世界最后的记忆停留在他华沙的蘑菇房子里，灯光把天花板映得昏黄，他的爱人靠在他的胸口，轻轻地说了句：“晚安。”

“人无法想象未曾见过的东西。”罗伊斯见莱万闭上了眼睛，心里空落落地自言自语起来，“不知道你还会不会梦见我。”

收拾好回德国的行李，他走到门口又迟疑着折了回来，在莱万的嘴唇上留下了一个吻。

“希望这不是最后一个。”罗伊斯爬起来揉了揉眼睛，没有泪水落下来，“再会。”

接下来，我们还要各自走各自的路。

罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基是一名足球运动员，2010年加盟多特蒙德。他想成为一个普通而强大的人，按部就班地学习、工作、谈恋爱、结婚生子、在最好的俱乐部踢球、拿非常多的冠军，不愿意走错一步路。

听上去很无聊。可这个世界里的大部分人都活得类似，区别不过在于有些人的运气好些，达成了梦想，有些人差些，蹉跎过一生，不过最初都是一样的，人们活着活着就没有了心，也就不在意这些事情无不无聊了。

墙上的日历写着2012年7月22日，今天是莱万到瑞士报道的日子，多特蒙德的第二期夏训营就要开始了。

莱万不知道自己是不是没有心的人，他很少觉得事情无聊，但他有时会觉得这个世界不太对。因为他总想起一些事情，可能是一些模糊的片段，可能是一些断裂的代码，可能是，阳光，他记得从前的世界是有阳光的，而这里没有。

“天上那么大个太阳，我都快被晒死了，你说没有阳光？”他的朋友们对他的疑问感到非常奇怪。

天上确实是有个太阳，莱万抬起头，阳光晃得他眯起眼睛，可是这不对，这不是我说的阳光。

算了。莱万摇摇头，或许他从来都什么也没想起来过。

“嘿，罗伯特！别再想你的太阳了！”外号“Sunny”的格策适时打断了他的思考，“来来来，我给你介绍一下，这位就是我之前跟你说的……”

“马尔科·罗伊斯。”格策身边比他高出半头的瘦削青年大方地向他伸出手，咧开嘴朝他微笑，嘴角有点歪，“很高兴认识你。”

漂亮的金发点亮了多特蒙德的天空。

上帝用七天创造世界。

第一天，上帝说：“要有光！”便有了光。就这样，上帝将光与暗分开。

莱万多夫斯基不知道自己也创造了一个世界，他的潜意识里是没有阳光的，很久以前有一个人用心给他编织了一个梦，顺便偷走了他的心，那个人曾经是他的阳光，但是他走了，再也没出现过，他们离开了彼此，要用另一个梦来偿还。

“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。可以叫我Lewy。”

我想我找到阳光了。莱万想。

我永远不要离开他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *啊……插叙太乱套了。这个结局也非常开放，我有想过几个版本，但是，反正，没写。
> 
> 第一是这个豆哥在潜意识里帮咱们这个世界的豆哥更改历史，再也没离开歪。
> 
> 第二是豆哥就是这个操行，他还是在14年去拜仁了。
> 
> 第三是歪设计的破解程序就是豆哥离开他，反正他也说了“即使重来一万遍，你也还是要走的”，于是这个豆哥在14年离开了，也就脱离了幻境，重新回到了原来那个世界的歪身边。
> 
> （时隔二十多年，噗
> 
> *灵感来自村上的《世界尽头与冷酷仙境》，结果写出来几乎毫无关系（捂脸
> 
> *中间内容有咨询学心理的朋友，结果也几乎毫无用处，还是一点都不科学（捂脸


End file.
